ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Blackman
|Place of birth = |Roles = Costume designer |Characters = |image2 = Bob Blackman with sketches.jpg }} Robert "Bob" Blackman is a Costume Designer who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. He also worked on and designed the Starfleet uniforms introduced in and subsequently used on Deep Space Nine, Voyager, , and . In Blackman was featured on a trading card for the set Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes. In 2007 he was interviewed for the documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier, which is about the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, held in 2006 and for which he also filmed a short interview which is available as a supplement to the collectors edition of the auctions catalogue. In the Trek series Blackman was referenced on okudagrams and dedication plaques as Bob Blackman (Starfleet), Bob Blackman (23rd century Starfleet), and R. Blackman in addition to several interviews and articles in Star Trek magazines (listed below). in 1989]] His work on Star Trek earned him two Emmy Awards and eight Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Costume Design for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode * Emmy Award for the episode * Emmy Award for the episode * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Abram Waterhouse * Emmy Award nomination for the episode * Emmy Award nomination for the episode * Emmy Award nomination for the episode * Emmy Award nomination for the episode * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Carol Kunz * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Carol Kunz In addition to his work on Star Trek, Blackman won another Emmy Award in 2009 for Outstanding Costumes for a Series for the Pushing Daisies episode "Bzzzzzzzzz!", also shared with Carol Kunz. Back in 1988 he was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Costumes for his work as costume designer on the science fiction thriller The Running Man. In 2006 he was awarded with the Career Achievement Award and the Spotlight Award from the Costume Designers Guild which also awarded him for his work in Pushing Daisies in 2008 and nominated him again in 2009 for Outstanding Costume Design for Television Series - Period/Fantasy. Prior to his work in the costume department Blackman portrayed William Ferris in the Spyforce episode "The Major" back in 1972. Nick Tate also had a role in this episode. It is not known when he quit acting to change careers to wardrobe design or who his mentor was in wardrobe design. After he changed careers from acting to wardrobe design, Blackman worked on the drama 'night, Mother (1986), the Hallmark Hall of Fame episode "Stones for Ibarra" (1988), the horror television series Nightmare Classics (1989), the comedy Worth Winning (1989, where he worked with Camille Argus, Phyllis Corcoran-Woods, and David Page), the reality show American Gladiators (1991-1993), and the Privileged pilot episode (2008). Between 2007 and 2009 he worked as costume designer on Bryan Fuller's fantasy series Pushing Daisies with Carol Kunz and Deborah Ambrosino. Star Trek interviews * DVD special features ** TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Dressing The Future Year Seven" ("The Process"), interviewed on and ** DS9 Season 4 DVD special feature "Robert Blackman's Designs of the Future" * Magazines ** Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine issue 77 (1990) ** The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 16, pp. 30-35 - article "Robert Blackman - Costume Designer" by Bill Warren (1991) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 9 - article "Creating Star Trek Chic with Robert Blackman" by Joe Nazzaro (1995) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 27 (1997) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 32 - article "Fashions of the Future" (1997) ** Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine - article "Shades of Gray" (1998) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 8 - article "Star Trek costumes: Seven of Nine" (1999) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 20 - article "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager" (2000) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 21 - article "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager" (2001) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 24 (2001) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 3 - article "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for the Delta Quadrant species" (2001) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 9 - article "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Enterprise" (2002) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 4 (2002) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 105 - article "Dressed for Success" by Nick Joy (2003) ** Star Trek Magazine issue 112 (2003) External links * * es:Robert Blackman Blackman, Robert Blackman, Robert Blackman, Robert